The Quest for Mario
by Alienpredator20054
Summary: Mario has been kidnapped! It's up to Luigi and his friends to save Mario from the evil clutches of Bowser! Or is it Bowser? Will they come out alive? Rated T for half frequent use of minor bad words. Please review!
1. Where's Mario?

Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing in this story, except Worst Buy which is a parody of Best Buy, a store I don't own. If I create someone or something in a later chapter, I'll have a disclaimer for that chapter, too.

I hope you all enjoy this story. I tried my hardest to make a good story.

The Quest for Mario

Where's Mario?

It is a nice sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone was either playing a game or having fun with something else. Luigi and Mario were inside watching TV.

"I love this show!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Mario agreed.

The TV has been on for 60 straight hours on the wrestling channel. Mario and Luigi have spent Wednesday, Thursday and half their Friday watching the wrestling channel nonstop. The TV just couldn't take anymore! It finally let out and broke.

"Hey! What the hell happened to the wrestling channel?" Luigi asked.

"It might have broken," Mario said.

"Hey, Mario, check the other televisions in our house to see if it wasn't a blackout."

"Alright."

Mario went upstairs. He used the remote to turn on the other TV. It worked.

"The other televisions work fine!" Mario yelled to Luigi.

"Okay, I'm gonna check the wires!" Luigi yelled back.

Luigi checked the wires. They were busted and broken in half. Mario came downstairs without Luigi hearing or looking.

"The wires are all crappy!" Luigi yelled to Mario.

"I'm right behind you!" Mario yelled.

"Oh, Mario. How nice to see you," Luigi said, legs shivering.

"Listen, Luigi, I'm going to buy the TV new wires. I want you to stay here and watch the TV to see if it doesn't turn back on. I should be back in an hour. If I'm not, I'm probably at another store because Worst Buy didn't have the wires. Okay?" Mario explained.

"Okay," Luigi said.

_I have no idea what he just said. I was listening to a cool song in my head when he was talking, _Luigi thought.

Mario left. Luigi went into the kitchen to make himself lunch. He was making spaghetti with extra meatballs. He accidentally left the spaghetti in the microwave for 3 minutes when he was supposed to leave it in for 2. He touched it and burned his hand.

"Damn! That's hot! Better put these on," he said, putting on oven mitts for his hands, "the meatballs are almost ready! Where did Mario go, anyway? I forgot…oh, yeah! Worst Buy!"

DING! The meatballs were ready. He grabbed the meatballs.

"Ah-hah! You crap-looking balls didn't fool me! I got oven mitts on!"

Luigi went into the living room to eat and watch TV. He grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. It didn't work.

"Damn! What the hell does a guy have to do to get to watch TV around he…oh yeah! It doesn't work! Dopey me!" Luigi yelled, "I guess I'll just eat with this portable DVD player, then." He turned on a DVD.

He watched the comedy and ate his lunch. He choked from laughing while eating. He swallowed his food down with a glass of water.

"That's better," he said.

He changed the DVD he was watching to a horror and ate his food.

"The only thing that sucks about a portable DVD player is that you can't play video games!" Luigi said to himself. He saw a rat. He squashed it with his dish when he finished his meal.

"Oh, yeah! Great spaghetti!" he said, "and the meatballs, heaven on a dish! Damn rat over here decided to come and I guess he wanted to be smushed by me! Heh heh heh!"

Luigi went upstairs to go grab his CD player so he could go downstairs and jam to his music while staring at the TV. He put on his "Favorite Raps by Luigi" CD he made on his computer by putting all his favorite rap songs onto a CD. There are 20 songs the equal 1 hour and 17 minutes. He would've put another rap song on there (blank CDs can hold 1 hour 20 minutes on them) but he had no rap songs left that were less than 4 minutes. He had put all the short rap songs on there already.

"Yeah! Boom-boom-ba-choom-boom-boom-ba-choom!" he said wording the beat to his #1 favorite rap song: You're Weird by Mario's band, The Mario Rapios, he started to sing, "you're weird! You're weird! You're weird!"

Unfortunately, the batteries ran out of juice.

"Damn it!" Luigi said, "now what can I do to have fun? Where's Mario?"

Just then, Luigi got a letter from Bowser.

"Your brother was wandering in Worst Buy looking for wires when I captured him! If you want him, you have to find him! I recently built a new castle with impenetrable walls that can only be unlocked if you go through lands and come out alive! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Luigi read.

"Mail call from a Mr. Bowser Koopa!" the Mail Koopa yelled from outside.

Luigi read that letter, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh no! Mario!" Luigi said to himself, "I've got to save him, but I'll need help!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Bad News

Okay, the ending of this chapter could be a tad bit dramatic, I'm not saying how, though. All I'm saying is to some people, this ending could be a little on the dramatic side.

When we last left off, Mario was gone at Worst Mart for awhile and Luigi got a letter from Bowser telling Luigi that he had kidnapped Mario! Oh no! "I've got to save him, but I'll need help," Luigi said. All of that will be continued today in

The Quest for Mario

Bad News

Luigi ran outside the house in winter temperature (it's January 6, 2006!) He was freezing, and to make matters worse, it was raining!

"M-m-maybe I-I sh-should g-g-go in-in-inside and-and g-g-g-g-get m-m-my j-j-jacket," Luigi said. He was shivering and freezing and went inside to get his jacket, in fact he got all 10 of his jackets and all 10 of Mario's jackets and put them on! He ran outside, "aah! Much better!" Luigi no longer was freezing. He had 20 jackets on! He decided that he would get some friends and give them jackets so that they don't freeze. Where's his first stop? Princess Peach Toadstool's Castle, of course! He ran inside.

"Princess! Princess!" Luigi yelled, running inside.

"Oh, hi, Luigi! How are you doing today?" Peach said.

"Terrible! Mario's been kidnapped!"

"What!"

"Come on! I'll explain on the way! We're going to get a couple of friends. Here, take one of my jackets. It's freezing out!"

"Okay. This is terrible! Who'd kidnap Mario?"

"Who do you think? Bowser, of course!"

"Oh, big surprise."

"Yeah, we gotta move! Hurry!"

They ran to Donkey Kong's village.

"Donkey Kong! This is terrible! Mario's been kidnapped! Will you help us find him?" Peach asked as they ran to his village.

"Mario's been kidnapped? Okay, let me at them! I'm not afraid!" Donkey Kong fiercely yelled.

Two pieces of paper blew onto the ground. One was a map to the castle and the other was a map in the castle. Luigi picked them up.

"Whoa! It's as if Bowser knew I'd be here!" he said.

"How could it be Bowser? He's been held captive since he stopped being evil!" Donkey Kong said.

"By who?" Peach asked.

"No one knows," Donkey Kong said.

"But it has to be Bowser! It said on the envelope in Bowser's writing Bowser Koopa!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Someone must've forged it pretty damn well," Donkey Kong said.

"Well it can't be Bowser's evil brother Kogas (pronounced Ko as in cone and gas as in gasoline) because he can't write, I know that for sure!" Luigi said.

"Well, right now we need to move in order to save Mario!" Donkey Kong exclaimed.

Luigi, Peach and Donkey Kong went to Koopa's hut.

"Koopa, will you help us find Mario from the castle of some evil dude?" Luigi asked.

"Bowser?" Koopa asked.

"No, Donkey Kong told us that Bowser has been held captive since he stopped being evil."

"Sure, I'll help you."

"Great."

Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong and Koopa went to Goomba's house.

"Hello," Goomba said.

"Yo, Goomba!" Koopa said. Goomba is Koopa's best friend, "Goomba, will you help us find Mario?"

"Okay."

"Great. We got 5 people on the team. Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong, me and you, now."

"Here you guys, take my jackets. You'll need them. It's so god damn freezing out there!" Luigi interrupted. They both took one, and they all headed out!

Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong, Koopa and Goomba went to Toad's house.

"Hey!" Toad said.

"Hey, Toad. Mario's been kidnapped!" Luigi said sadly.

"What! Oh, I'm sure will find him!"

Luigi offered Toad a jacket, and they headed out.

Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong, Koopa, Goomba and Toad went to Daisy's house.

"Daisy, will you help us find Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Mario's lost?" Daisy asked.

"Worse. He's been kidnapped."

"Oh, god! Let's go!"

"Want this jacket on me?"

"Sure, I'll take one. Thanks."

Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong, Koopa, Goomba, Toad and Daisy went to Yoshi's house.

"Hey, Yoshi," Luigi said, very gloomy.

"What's the matter? You don't sound happy," Yoshi said.

"I'm not. Mario's been kidnapped. Take one of my jackets and we'll head out and I'll be happy again.

"Me, too."

Finally, they rounded up 19 people (including Luigi) and headed out for Mario. Luigi went back home.

"I feel something at my house," Luigi said.

Luigi went to his house. Under his doormat that read, "WELCOME TO THE SUPER MARIO BROS. PLACE," there was a map and a note. Luigi read the note.

"Time is slipping away. Use that map under your doormat to come to the new castle I built," Luigi read.

_Help! Luigi! Please help! Time is slipping away! Save me!_ Luigi heard Mario say that his head, _I'll guide you, but I can only guide you from Worst Mart. First off, go to Worst Mart._

Luigi and the crew went to Worst Mart.

_Okay, right by Night Avenue, make a left, take the 3rd right and then you should see 2 castles. Take the one that is larger,_ Mario said in Luigi's head. Luigi ripped up the maps.

"Hey, Luigi, why did you rip up our maps? They were our only clues!" Donkey Kong said.

Luigi was silent and kept on moving. He followed Mario's directions.

He saw the 2 buildings.

"He was right!" Luigi whispered to himself.

"The left one is the one we need to go in," Luigi said, "I can just feel it."

_Thank you, Luigi. I believe in you!_ Mario said in Luigi's head.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
